Kuzisa
Kuzisa Nicole Kuz was a 1/2 Saiyan-Human environmentalist, veteranarian, activist, and journalist. She was the youngest child of Kuzon and Helena, sister of Kuzon Jr., Kuza, Kuzek and Kuzten, wife of Axel Cipher and mother of 3. She was an RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. She is best known for aiding her more-famous clan members, such as brother KJ. She has been awarded the Earth Peace Prize by a famed teacher and friend William Y. Gerhard. Overview K'uzisa was an outloud woman who likes to speak her mind. She has always been opposed to violence, and chooses to instead use reason. Since she was young, she has been an assertive speaker and animal rights activist. She sparked an interest in journalism about her feelings in high school and carried it into a career. She has never had an interest in fighting or violence, so she lets the rest of her family do the dirty universe-saving work, while she works on Planet Earth's problems itself. She owns several farms that house both foods and animals. She also plays softball in her spare time. She wears glasses. She is good friends with Professor William Gerhard, an extremely famous elder professor and intellectual, named by some the greatest man ever. He taught her many things and supports her in rallies, and awarded her with the Earth Peace Prize for her efforts, in 1084. She is just another of the famed members that popularize the Kuz Clan name. Biography Early Life She was born 10 seconds after Kuzek was born, her older brother, to Helena in 1048 on the Lookout. Her father was dead at the time, in Other World from his death in 1047. She was raised like the others, but didn't like fighting or any of the stuff her siblings liked. She had her mom's personality, and was closer to her. As a child, she loved to mess with Kuzek, and always believed she was the superior child. Kuzek would steal her dolls to get back, and this would anger her to pull pranks on him. They were very close, just not in a loving way. 'Career; Role in Holy Apocalypse Saga Kuzisa loves helping and charity. In the beginning of the HASaga, she and Kuzisa were helping poor animals, as Kuza teleported and found lost puppies and came back, giving them to Kuzisa, who sold them to people who take care of them. They sold one to Nera, Hikari's wife. Kuzisa also helped her brother Kuzon Jr. in his attempts to run for Mayor of Supreme City, and use that as a way to spread influence about the environment. 'Spar with the 14th Saiyan' February 5th-March 22nd, 2014 Kuza, Kuzisa and Kuzek fought the 14th Saiyan in a 3 v. 1. 14th's strategy and power was far greater, however, than the 3 even combined, thus resulting in their extreme loss, which also resulted in Kuzek breaking an arm. The battle introduced 2 new fusions; Kuziseka (Kuza + Kuzisa + Kuzek) and (Kuza + Kuzisa). This was one of her actual major battles. 'Career' She was married in May 1069 to Axel, relative of famous Ian Cipher. They had 3 children; Kelli, Nelli, and Wolfgang Cipher. She attended Supreme City University and majored in Animal Health. 'Father's death' K'uzon, on July 16th 1086, felt sick the entire day. His body could hardly do anything or function, and had to be fed special foods and oxygen. Helena, his wife, kept holding onto him, crying as she knew she was losing him. Kuzon coughed and grunted from pain. He went outside and felt the cool breeze of Earth one last time. Kuzey and Phoebe came and helped him, along with KJ and the entire other clan. Eventually, Ethan, Nikad and Hunter showed up, and Eltrio and Zang and everyone. Almost every member of the Lookout Crew (at the time) showed up, as well as the Kuz Clan. Kuzon laid in his chair with his friends and family beside him. Kuzon spoke his final words as Mars and Nova showed up in remembrance. Kuzon's final words were "Goodbye, my friends." Everyone cried and a tear came from their eyes. Ian was there as well. Zion and Tenchi however were absent. KJ and Kuzey mourned hard, Kuza Kuzek and Kuzisa also in heavy regret. KJ put a blanket over Kuzon's body and prepared for burial. Kuzon ascended beyond the mortal realm to Other World, where he appeared to begin his new existence. Right as it was happening though, Kuzon reappeared back in Kuz Manor, and was young and fresh. He held his hand our for Helena. "One last thing.." He wanted Helena to come with him so she wouldn't have to stay alone and useless for the rest of her life. She would ascend and be with her husband forever enjoying themselves. She hugged against him and Kuzon saluted everyone and disappeared. Oora and Kuzon's siblings saluted him. At the funeral on the Lookout, everyone was there. Kuro showed up and put a pancake in his casket, because Kuzon loved them (Kuro was disgusted). Kuzon was buried outside Kuz Manor, however, his legacy lived on. 'Death The rest of her life she devoted to her works. She started an animal charity fund during the Herulean War and Great Universal Revolution to make sure animals are not hurt. She died of natural causes in April of 1130 at age 82. Her brother Kuzon Jr. held her funeral. She was honored. 'Fusions' *'Kuziseka' - the multiple fusion of her, Kuzisa and Kuzek. It is a female due to 2/3 of it being female. It is the powerful fusion of them, but is only seen once, when fighting 14th Saiyan. She has the appearance of a girl and attitude of a boy (tomboy basically). She can go from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 3. *'Kuzaisa' - the fusion dance of Kuza and Kuzisa. She has Kuza's black hair style and dominant color, with strands of Kuzisa's brown hair. She is confused and curious, for some reason. She is a complete girl fusion. Her highest obtained form is Super Saiyan 2. 'Gallery' saJDraw.jpg|sa as a saRainbowJ.png|Rainbow Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Kuz Clan Category:Non-Fighters Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles